


Being Boiled

by brightblackbird



Category: Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou | Kare Kano
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Canonical Rape/Non-con, Fanmix, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackbird/pseuds/brightblackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>それでもずっと私のこと覚えてくれてたよね</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Boiled

([now also on playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/funnuraba/playlist/being-boiled))

 

[Being Boiled](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba/being-boiled?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

**Author's Note:**

> Ryouko has always been quite interesting to me as the counterpart to Reiji and Souichirou; someone who chose to repeat the cycle of abuse and do things beyond forgiveness. Despite all the lies she tells, I think of what she says about her past as the truth. And when she tells him she won't let him be happy, that reads to me as a statement that she herself is deeply unhappy. But she does nothing to earn happiness or to redeem herself.


End file.
